


Bat News

by LadyLustful



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bat jokes, Gen, Horatio Caine one-liners, Humor, Pitch Black humor, Puns Without Plot, Snark, dramatic glasses action, sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Just a little piece of Riddick-ulously lame humorAs tame as Pitch Black fic ever gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> Apparently, my Riddick bleeds my Horatio Caine.

"Do you see something, Riddick?", asked Carolyn Fry as the man stared at the horison. "What is it?"

"Something's moving. Looks like giant bat creatures", replied Riddick, calmly.

"Giant bat creatures? What the hell are they?"

"I'm not sure," said Riddick putting his goggles back on, "But they look like... bat news."


End file.
